Clouded Memories: A Fic Based On Theory
by Simply Sora
Summary: Cloud. There is no mention of fathers. But now he will discover who his true father is. (Based off Theory made after watching Showdown of Fate)
1. Prologue: Let's Get This Party Started

**Clouded Memories: A Fic Based on Theory**

---------------------------------------

S.S. Hey people! Guess what. My series fic! Ok, well, I decided to start this cause on my poem, first fic on this account even, I already have 3 reviews! So here it goes!

Cloud: Man, I hate your theory.

Sephiroth: *gag* I will NOT go through with this.

S.S.: Oh, too bad.

Cloud: I'm getting a lawyer.

S.S.: Name a lawyer that supports video game character?

Sephiroth: ...

S.S.: Right.

---------------------------------------

Prologue: Let's Get This Party Started

Cloud had been sitting on the steps into the Collesium for a while now. Hades had told him that ultimate power would await him if he beat this "Sora" kid. Cloud hadn't thought that this would be such a big deal.

"Cloud! If you wanna be in this tournament, get your lazy butt in here!" Phil yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses." Cloud yelled back.

Phil went back into the Collesium to organize the other competetors and warmth lashed against Cloud's face. Cloud backed away, knowing from where the warmth came from. Hades. Hades rose from the ground and looked Cloud over.

"I was expecting... someone bigger." Hades said, shaking his head. "You can never find great fighters these days."

"What do you mean, you were expecting someone bigger?" _It's not like Leon would do any better..._ Cloud asked. "You said you wanted a guy with strength, a monster weapon, and a couple powers!"

"What do you mean? You got a couple powers on ya?"

"Oh, come on. I come from the greatest father in the world!" Cloud remarked. "What do you expect?"

"Oh yeah? Who's your father?" Hades sneered. "Hercules?"

"Well... uh, no. I don't actually know. But you'd think that -" Cloud got cut off by Hades.

"Listen kid. I'm only giving you one chance. If you don't beat this kid and make sure he doesn't come back, EVER, you're gonna have to pay."

"Yeah? Pay WHAT?" Cloud asked.

"You won't get the power you want."

"Well, then, I better win, right?" Cloud said. _Like I need his "ultimate power"._

"You better, young brat!"

With that, Hades disappeared and Cloud was left alone to quickly sharpen his gunblade and fill up on potions.

//_Hades. Huh. Who does he think he is? Ordering Cloud Strife around. Man, why did I ever agree to work with him. I could have been doing something else. Like maybe leveling up or something. I don't need his so called "ultimate power". It's most likely NOTHING compared to my power. And I may not know who my father is..._\\

"Cloud Strife! Last call or you're out!" Phil yelled. "One word of advice for you, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!!!!"

"Calm down half goat." Cloud muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right... Now, get in here. I ain't gonna say it again."

Cloud marched into the Collesium, his gunblade propped on his shoulder. Upon entering, he slashed at the air. A kid, who looked about 14ish maybe, back away from the huge weapon. A duck that stood next to him sighed and shook his head. A dog, who stood on the other side of him, gulped so loud, that people in other worlds could probably hear him. The kid was weilding a weird weapon. It looked like a key, yet, it was too big to be an ordinary "unlocking" key. Cloud gaped. _The keyblade..._ No. This kid couldn't be the keyblade master Sora. This would be too easy! He wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose! He would knock this kid out of his senses. _Foolish Keyblade. It chose such a weak master. Therefore, the Key itself must be even weaker._ Another voice argued in Cloud's head. _Not a chance, you dummy! The Keyblade, well, in your legends, picks only those worthy to it. So this kid must be bluffing. He_ wants_ you to think this!_ Cloud, still not worried about Sora, rolled his eyes. _I'll beat him anyway..._

"The games will be starting now!" Phil announced.

"Let's get this party started."

---------------------------------------------------

S.S. I hoped you like the prologue. I'm going to write the first chapter soon. Oh, yeah, my theory. Hehe, a hint. Who's the other guy in the platinum match that has powers and electricity flows on him like it does on cloud? Cloud didn't have a father. Maybe? (I came up with this theory after watching Showdown of Fate.) 


	2. You'll Find Your Light Too

Clouded Memories: A Fic Based On Theory  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
S.S.: Ok, due to some review confusion, this IS entirely based on Kingdom Hearts, and I just want Cloud to have the gunblade. Lol, its my fic, my choice. (Just kidding, I do like to be right, but hey, humor...?) And, well, in this, Cloud isn't a clone, and he DOES have the gunblade, and a father. And yes, I do know about Final Fantasy.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah, right. Then you'd know that Tidus doesn't -  
  
S.S.: Usually hold a stick. Yeah, yeah, I already KNEW that.  
  
Cloud: And you wouldn't make me have a father.  
  
S.S.: It IS my fic. You MUST OBEY!  
  
Sephiroth: Like that's gonna work.  
  
S.S.: Obey me. Run 1 million laps.  
  
Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts running*  
  
Cloud: You are SO mean.  
  
S.S.: Naw, you guys just don't wanna listen.  
  
Cloud: Wah? Did you say something, S.S.?  
  
S.S.: Sigh...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: You'll Find Your Light Too  
  
I've battled enough. Why am I doing this? I stepped out once again, into the arena, facing yet another heartless that I would bring down in a second.  
  
"It's like this Cloud. You battle the heartless to get to the kid." The voice echoed in my head. I shook it out. I'd never heard of Hades in someone's head. When had he picked up this power?  
  
"I can hear you!" Hades announced. "I'm inside your head. I will torment you until you win... or lose."  
  
I shrugged. So Hades was inside my head. It didn't make any difference. I had the power to IGNORE. I chuckled and raised my weapon. The heartless crouched into a ready stance and disappeared into the ground.  
  
I jumped and glided. The heartless, confused, popped out from hiding and looked around the arena. I landed behind him and thrust my weapon into his chest. He disappeared in a swirl of black and then reappeared. Obviously that wasn't enough. His attenae wiggled and his head flew all over the place, looking for a good escape. Once again, he disappeared. The ground turned black and shadowy where he was. I had a good idea.  
  
I landed and stomped down on the floor, jumping extra hard where the shadow was. The shadow paused for a moment, and I took my time to aim my weapon right at the ground where it was. The gunblade struck the shadow and the heartless appeared, fell down, and was finally gone.  
  
"Great kid. I few more heartless and then, the kid." Hades started laughing in my head. I ignored him and gulped down a potion. I could see four leafed clovers all around my body. When they cleared, I felt fresh and new again.  
  
Phil came up to me and laughed in my face. "I never knew anyone who need two hits to finish off THAT kind of heartless."  
  
"Heartless aren't laughing matters." I smirked. "You think you could do any better?"  
  
"I know for a fact that the kid can," Phil stuck his thumb over his shoulder, and an imaginary line led it right to Sora. "and that Keyblade isn't no joke."  
  
"You need some grammer lessons." I chuckled. "Really, I mean it."  
  
Phil glared at me and pushed me back into the arena. There were a few heartless this time. Large Bodys, a few similar to the one I had just beat, and some Power Wilds.  
  
"Oooh. A challenge, huh, big guy?" Hades said. I ignored him again, and inspected the heartless. "How DARE you ignore me."  
  
This time, I heard another voice in my head. A woman's voice. One with a creepy, dark, luster to it. "Beware the darkness in your heart..." I blinked. Who's voice was this? Why was it telling me this? Or was she merely just talking to Hades? I got my answer when Hades answered, "What do you know?" The voice replied, "You choose the good answer."  
  
I could just picture Hades, grabbing at his fiery hair, annoyed with the trick this woman had played on him.  
  
"You get ready for battling, punk." Hades growled. Heat lashed at the inside of my head. I wanted to scream, for the heat was so intence, I thought it would surely melt my head off. "It's all inside your head. Get it?"  
  
I growled. My rage started me off. I ran, my gunblade, an exact replica of Leon's, slicing through the heartless. My own heart pounded, feeling as if it would pound out of my chest if I didn't calm down. Hades... He was driving me to the point of insanity. I could only hope the Sora would be next, or close to next.  
  
However, it was Reverse Armor. I didn't think that Reverse Armor could be in this tournament. This was merely the Phil Cup. It didn't matter. I would take it down.  
  
I ran head-on into the armor. My gunblade (the exact replica!) clashed against the metal. There had to be another way to go about doing this. //A weak spot...\\  
  
"Good idea, kid. I would tell you where it would be, but this is for me to know, and you to find out."   
  
I already knew where the weak spot was. The head, where the armor stopped, and the feet. The hands wouldn't be a problem, because I could just use magic to PPOOOFFF them away. I grinned. I leaped on top of the torso, and then onto the head. I started hacking away, hit after hit. In my minds eye, I could see the little bar of health going down. Reaching the green, and then hitting nothing. The head, upon being destroyed, disappeared, and I fell down onto the torso. The hands were trying to get at me, but I was too high up for their reach. I laughed. I started hacking away at the torso, until it too was gone. I fell to the floor and jumped on the feet. First, I cut off the toes. Then I cut off the heels. Then, when only a sliver was left of the feet, I rose my gunblade and... The hands grabbed it and lifted me up in the air, my feet dangling down. Great. Stuck.  
  
But then it hit me. I sent a jolt of electricity through my exact replica of Leon's gunblade (oh, how I love it) and the hands fell to the floor, twitching. The jolt of electricity was still on the hands when it was gone. This left only the feet. As I was doing, I lifted my gunblade, and whacked the feet away. I had won this. Now I just needed to beat Sora, and I would be the winner.  
  
Sora stepped out into the arena, staring at me wide eyed. I winked at him, and saw this duck and dog step out. This was going to be easy, even though it wasn't an even affair.  
  
The kid stood there, looking at me. I ran at the kid with my gunblade. He just dodged rolled away. If he wanted to dance, we would tango. The duck came from behind and blasted a couple shots of Fira at me. I grimaced, and turned around. Now, the kid launched a few blizzaras at me. It should be illegal to have two people that have magic on a team.  
  
"All you have to do is beat the kid. The rules say, if there is a leader, and you beat him, the whole team is down. Just focus on the kid, alright?"  
  
This time I didn't ignore Hades. I took his advice. I ran at the kid, slashing and hacked and hacking some more. Then I did my key signiture move.  
  
"Farewell." I said, and I flew through the air, hacking at the kids stomach, focusing on him. The kid fell to the floor, limp, blood coming from his cut lip. I felt sorry for him, but I had beaten him. It was a tournament after all.  
  
Sora was transported out of the arena. I had won the tournament, as well as my power.  
  
"Hahahaha. You're purpose is done. You will get your power if you can tame this dog. CERBERUS! ARISE!" Hades voice grew faint and lifted from my head altogether. The dog. It was big. It had THREE HEADs.  
  
I stood frozen, eyes locked on the dog, and then the escape. I made a run for it. But the dog got me...  
  
I blanked out. All I was able to see was Hercules and the kid.  
  
++++  
  
When I woke up, I was lying on the floor. Hercules was standing over me, looking me over and checking my breathing and heartbeat.   
  
"Hello," I said, cheerful like. "How are you today?"  
  
Hercules jumped, and realizing I was up, he sighed.  
  
"Good, you're ok." Hercules said. He threw me a potion and I gulped it down gratefully. We said our good-byes and I headed out.  
  
I sat down on near the Collesium exit and wondered to myself why Hades had summoned up the three headed dog. Hadn't I served him? Didn't I beat Sora? That was the last time I trusted anyone from the underworld...  
  
I heard snarling coming from the arena, and then loud whimpering. Black particals scattered throughout the sky and disappeared. A content looking Sora walked out of the Collesium with his two friends, grinning and holding up a piece of paper.  
  
"Heroes..." he was murmuring. I laughed inside myself, at his antics upon getting his Junior Hero liscence. Then I went back to thinking.  
  
I had fainted. Fainted because the dog had bit me, had me in its mouth. I was in that mouth because I was willing to work for the untrustworthy Hades, so I could have the ultimate power. That power would most likely be from darkness, but I didn't care. I went through with it all. I scowled at myself. I was saved by Hercules, and Hercules was saved by... Sora!  
  
"Cloud?" I glanced up. I saw Sora, standing over me, his shadow blocking the sun.  
  
"Light..." I gasped. I grabbed at the air, wishing for the light to come back. What did this mean? Was I drifting far from the good of light?  
  
"Cloud! I'm so glad to see you." Sora gushed. He started talking to me, about different things.  
  
But the last thing he said, which is stuck in my head was, "Someday, you'll find your light too."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
S.S.: YAY! I thought this went over pretty well.  
  
Cloud: YAY! I BEAT SORA!  
  
Sephiroth: As I remain not in this fic...  
  
S.S.: Aw, Sephy. Don't worry. You're coming soon. 


End file.
